Sano y Salvo
by Natsume Maya Sama
Summary: Cómo Katniss va comprendiendo poco a poco a su corazón y sus prioridades... Como el chico del pan...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Por fin me he animado a hacer algo más que un one-shot, así que voy a ir escribiendo y los iré subiendo progresivamente. ^^

La verdad es que, para ser el primero soy consciente de que es muy cortito, pero si no luego, mañana, subiré el siguiente.

Estoy bastante ilusionada con mi primera historia de varios capítulos, aunque la verdad es que no creo que vaya a ser excesivamente larga, ya que el motivo principal de los capítulos es que contendrá escenas y spoilers de "En llamas" y "Sinsajo".

Espero que guste y muchas gracias por leer. ^^

Personajes e historia, de Suzanne Collins, lo demás, sale de mi cabezota. ^^

¡Saludos!

* * *

Miro a Peeta mientras noto por su respiración cómo va subiéndole la fiebre mientras duerme... El dolor de su pierna debe ser atroz, puesto que pese a haberle aplicado la medicina del Capitolio que Haymitch nos envió gracias a los patrocinadores, la herida está aún más hinchada y, aunque sin pus, su aspecto es bastante preocupante...

Le cambio la venda húmeda de la frente y me permito acariciar los rubios rizos que caen sobre su frente y mirar con atención sus rubísimas pestañas, tan rubias y rizadas que cuesta verlas, pero al hacerlo, hipnotizan.

Por alguna razón todo cuanto deseo ahora mismo es mantenerlo a salvo de toda ésta tortura llamada Juegos del Hambre a la que nos ha expuesto el Capitolio...

Me recuesto a su lado y me doy el gran lujo de cerrar los ojos por un momento, y mi cuerpo capta el calor del cuerpo del chico del pan, mezcla de su calor corporal y el producido por la alta temperatura de la fiebre. Ésa sensación es como estar en casa, sensación de protección, de calor con el que podría relajarme e incluso dormirme.

Como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, Peeta mueve uno de sus fuertes brazos para hacer hueco a mi cabeza en su hombro, de forma que pueda usarlo como almohada, mientras que con el otro me rodea, protegiéndome y dándome más calor.

Me sonrojo ante el acercamiento, pero veo que él está profundamente dormido... Incluso dormido se preocupa por mí y ése simple gesto parece llenar mi corazón de algo que no sé muy bien cómo definir.

Sí, definitivamente, he de proteger al chico del pan para que nada pueda hacerle daño.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, ya algo más larguito, tal como dije. ^^

Quería agradecer los favoritos a autor e historia, las alertas a autor e historia y los reviews que he recibido, de veras, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! *_* me han animado muchísimo y DEBÍA escribir el siguente capítulo y subirlo. ^^ En serio, todas ésas muestras de interés y ver que gusta lo son TODO y hacen que quiera hacer un fic de 100 capítulos, de veras. ^^ (No será el caso, por eso, son demasiados. xD).

Por cierto, he de añadir que he corregido el primer chapter ya que no sé en qué estaba pensando pero puse que la medicina de Peeta la envía Haymitch gracias a los patrocinadores y eso fue el jarabe, la medicina salió del banquete de la Cornucopia, así que mis disculpas por la confusión. *se da un latigazo* *_* xDDD

Bueno, espero que guste el capítulo y muchas gracias como siempre por leer y por todo, ¡saludos! ^^

* * *

El anuncio de Claudius Templesmith sobre el banquete en la Cornucopia me otorgó una nueva oportunidad de demostrar mi afán por proteger a Peeta, pero eso no es mi garantía de que saldrá vivo de aquí...

Me despierto con el corte de mi frente ligeramente dolorido, y noto que Peeta no está a mi lado, sino que está mirándome como quien admira algo de otro mundo, y siento sus cálidos dedos rozar mi mejilla para después sentir la suave presión de sus labios sobre los míos.

No puedo evitar que, pese a las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos, es un despertar muy dulce...

Se separa de mí con mirada compungida, como si le doliese romper el contacto de nuestros labios, y me sorprende con otra de sus rebanadas de pan con queso de cabra y rodajitas de manzana... Diría que debe ser la última que puede prepararse ya con nuestras reservas.

- Su desayuno, su alteza - me dice, sonriente mientras lleva la rebanada a mis labios, esperando que le dé un mordisco.

- Espera... - le digo, dubitativa. No lo hace, y acabo con los labios y la punta de la nariz manchados ligeramente por el suave queso de cabra.

Lo veo aguantándose la carcajada, pero no lo logra y entre risas se disculpa.

- Quería preguntarte si era la última que se podía hacer y si tú habías comido algo... - le digo con un tono de fastidio algo fingido.

- He comido unas cuantas bayas, así que no te preocupes. Tú eres la cazadora y también estás herida, así que necesitas reponer fuerzas más que yo. - Me responde, mirando pícaramente las manchitas de queso que me ha provocado.

Por un momento pienso en lo que me diría Haymitch y en lo que le gustaría ver ahora mismo al Capitolio entero, pero la verdad es que, por algún motivo, en el fondo es algo que me apetece, así que sin pensármelo mucho, dejo que las palabras fluyan de mis labios, notando cómo mis mejillas arden:

- Lo que no necesitaba era que me ensuciases con el queso, así que espero que vayas a remediar eso... - lo miro de soslayo mientras lo digo, para terminar bajando la mirada, muerta de la vergüenza por lo que acabo de ser capaz de decir.

Veo a Peeta enrojecer hasta la punta de su nariz. Sé que no se esperaba algo así por mi parte, a pesar de notar cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza remediar su "incidente" con el queso. Supongo que es tan caballeroso que no se quería lanzar a hacer algo así por temor a ofenderme, y ése pensamiento hace que se me acelere el corazón, aunque nada en comparación cuando noto como después de tragar saliva ruidosamente, se acerca a mí hasta posar sus labios sobre la punta de mi nariz y puedo notar muy ligeramente su lengua llevándose el queso.

Debo haber enrojecido tanto como el pelo de la Comadreja...

No tengo tiempo a procesar eso cuando noto la lengua de Peeta relamiendo mis labios, para luego comenzar a besarme, de una forma bastante más... sugerente que las anteriores.

Noto sus labios moviéndose al ritmo de los míos y para entonces, ya he cerrado los ojos y he enredado mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia mí, y jugueteando con mis dedos entre su rubio cabello. Él tiene sus fornidos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y de repente, uno de ellos sube y noto su mano recorrer mi espalda, lo cuál me provoca un escalofrío de lo más agradable...

Súbitamente, noto su lengua intentando entrar entre mis labios... Como acto reflejo, intento morderme los labios, fallando y mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, lo cual le termina dando acceso al interior de mi boca, y como si fuese magia, mi lengua termina moviéndose al ritmo de la suya, y nos besamos de ésa forma, respirando cada vez más entrecortadamente.

Noto que Peeta me pega hacia su cuerpo como si su vida fuese en ello, y de golpe, rompe el beso emitiendo un quejido: su pierna.

Me separo de inmediato para examinar su pierna, y compruebo que, al hacer fuerza pegándome hacia él, sin querer había apoyado mi pierna encima...

- Lo siento muchísimo, Peeta... - le digo, entre angustiada y atolondrada por ése beso - voy a volver a ponerte la medicina ahora mismo...

- No podrías haberme dado mejor medicina que la que yo sin pretenderlo he interrumpido... - dice, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, y soltando un suspiro.

No sé demasiado de éstos temas, pero diría que ahora mismo Peeta está bastante acalorado...

... y sólo puedo saberlo porque ahora mismo estoy experimentando ésa misma sensación...


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! ^^  
Vuelvo de nuevo con el tercer capítulo y de nuevo quiero agradecer los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas, ¡son la motivación para que mi cerebro cree y mis manitas escriban! ^^

Espero que guste también éste, que va a ser algo diferente, ya que está narrado desde el punto de vista de Peeta al principio, para luego cederle el turno a Katniss.

Ha quedado un poco más largo, que los anteriores fueron muy cortitos, aunque de todas formas no me convence mucho cómo quedó... Supongo que el segundo tuvo tanta acción que ahora, en comparación, éste se me hace flojo...

Espero poder saber opiniones, así que, si gustáis, las esperaré impaciente. ^^

Muchas gracias como siempre por leer, y saludos a todos. n.n

* * *

~ _Peeta POV_

No me podía creer lo que acababa de suceder... En serio, no podía; Katniss tan atrevida... y ése beso... ¡wow...! Jamás pensé que llegaría a tener la más mínima oportunidad de experimentar algo tan intenso con la chica a la que amo desde los cinco años...

Mi cuerpo ha reaccionado ante la situación, y por suerte, Katniss sin quererlo me ha hecho daño en la pierna y con mi quejido se ha parado todo... Menos mal... Hubiese pasado una vergüenza increíble y es muy posible que ella se hubiese molestado conmigo y no quisiese dirigirme la palabra en lo que nos queda de vida, o de Juegos...

Ésa idea acaba de producirme un pinchazo en el corazón... Tenemos que salir con vida de aquí como sea... O por lo menos, debo asegurarme de que ella sale con vida...

Me cura la pierna, nerviosa y completamente sonrojada... Es preciosa...

Sin percatarme de ello, una amplia y radiante sonrisa adorna ahora mi rostro, y noto que al mirarme, el rostro de Katniss adquiere un color aún más rojo, y no puedo evitar una ligera carcajada, a la que ella responde dándome un pequeño manotazo en mi pierna sana.

- ¿Qué? - le pregunto, conteniendo la risa.

- Tenemos que centrarnos en que te cures, sino, no habrá más besos... - me responde, sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos. - Voy a salir a cazar algo para cenar, no tardaré.

Se levanta y se dispone a coger el carcaj para colocárselo en la espalda, cuando cojo su mano.

- No quiero que te vayas... - le digo, haciendo un infantil puchero.

- Peeta, por favor, apenas nos queda comida, y tú necesitas también reponerte. Además... - dice partiendo en dos la rebanada de pan y tendiéndome un pedazo - ... sé que era la última, así que come. - Se gira, comiéndose su trozo, mientras yo comienzo con el mío.

Se ajusta el carcaj y coge su arco, dispuesta a salir de la cueva, cuando súbitamente, se gira, y con una tímida sonrisa, me susurra un "Gracias" que me llega directo al corazón...

La veo entonces salir de nuestra cueva y me siento inútil por no poder acompañarla y protegerla y preocupado por lo que hay fuera...

~ _Katniss POV_

No dejo de pensar en el beso de la cueva, y noto cómo mis mejillas vuelven a arder.

Aunque tuviésemos comida para un mes, hubiese querido salir con el pretexto de encontrar algo que comer, porque la verdad es que un minuto más en la cueva y hubiese implosionado de vergüenza...

Pienso en la vez que besé a Gale y en todo su atractivo físico, que no es poco... He oído a muchas chicas del Distrito 12 decir que seguro que un beso de Gale podría derretir a cualquiera, pero la verdad es que yo no sentí que me derretía, y con Peeta, la expresión "derretirse" se queda bastante corta...

¿Eso quiere decir que realmente mi afecto por el chico del pan es algo más?

En ocasiones así, pienso que debería haber prestado algo más de atención a las tontas conversaciones de las chicas del colegio sobre chicos y quizás ahora sabría exactamente por qué ni yo entiendo lo que está pasando... En fin.

Diviso un conejo bastante gordito entre unos matorrales, así que, para mis adentros, doy la bienvenida a la cena y pienso que el necesitar airearme va a resultar productivo.

De vuelta a la cueva, veo que Peeta está haciendo una especie de papilla con menta y bayas que irá muy bien para acompañar al conejo.

No puedo evitar pensar en las veces que vi a mis padres cocinar juntos, y eso me provoca una sensación agridulce...

Peeta parece notarlo y acaricia mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, sin interrumpir su labor culinaria.

Cuando el conejo ya está en las brasas me acerco un poquito para recibir algo del calor que producen y, automáticamente, siento los fuertes brazos que tantos sacos de harina han cargado rodeándome y estrechándome contra el calor del pecho de cierto rubio...

Es una sensación muy agradable y cierro los ojos mientras mis manos van calentándose y luego les proporciono un sitio apoyándolas en los brazos que ahora mismo me están protegiendo.

Escucho un suave ronroneo al sentir el tacto de mis ahora cálidas manos, y cómo Peeta apoya con mimo su barbilla en mi cabeza, haciendo que yo me apoye en su hombro.

- ¿Mañana temprano crees que estarás bien para abandonar la cueva y que avancemos un poco...? - pregunto, mirándole de reojo.

- Ahora mismo sería capaz de subirme sobre la Cornucopia de lo bien que estoy - me responde, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

- Hablo en serio, Peeta, no querrás estar aquí hasta que nos encuentre algún tributo o hasta que nos maten los Vigilantes por aburridos... - le contesto en tono serio.

Gira mi rostro suavemente, tomándome de la barbilla y me besa con dulzura.

- Sinceramente, no creo que seamos tan aburridos... - comenta tras separarse de mis labios para dirigir éstos a mi oído y susurrar, de forma que sólo yo lo escuche - ... pero si opinas eso, quizá deberíamos darles motivos para que quieran dejarnos en la cueva sin molestarnos por lo que queda de Juegos... - me propone con todo el descaro.

Mi reacción automática es mirarle con los ojos como platos y la piel, asumo que bastante más colorada.

Me mira, alzando las cejas para luego reírse.

- Deberías ser más serio cuando tu vida está en juego...

- Lo único que me interesa es que aquello que realmente es mi vida salga de ésta arena infernal... El resto es para mí la oportunidad que siempre he deseado para poder pasar tiempo contigo... Hace que el haber sido escogido en la Cosecha como tributo incluso valga la pena... - me dice, mientras me estrecha de nuevo en sus brazos.

Ante eso sólo puedo asegurar que me va a suponer menos dificultad salir con vida que entender por qué me acaba de dar un vuelco el corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero han sido unos días algo ajetreados y sinceramente, la inspiración no es que hubiese hecho mucho acto de presencia... u.u

Éste capítulo me parece algo falto de sustancia, pero era la parte de la historia que iba a plasmar y el puente para enlazarlo con la parte que voy a escribir entre LJdH y En Llamas. ^^

Espero no decepcionaros mucho, y no tardaré demasiado en subir el nuevo capítulo, ya que me pondré a escribirlo ahora. ^^

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas y de nuevo, disculpas por la tardanza... ú.u

Muchas gracas por leer y un saludo. ^^

* * *

Han ocurrido tantas cosas...

Sólo quedamos nosotros dos y Cato, y no por mucho tiempo, ya que se encuentra en el interior de la Cornucopia, retorciéndose de dolor mientras los mutos se encargan de él, sin siquiera dejarme un buen ángulo para que una de mis flechas evite que por lo menos siga sufriendo...

Estoy junto a Peeta, que está cansado y dolorido del forcejeo con Cato, además de herido, como yo, pero permanecemos juntos esperando el final de los Juegos para poder marcharnos de una vez al Distrito 12... A casa...

Me zafo durante un momento del agradable calor del abrazo de Peeta para volver a comprobar el estado de Cato y veo que los mutos han desaparecido, así que ahora ya no tiene por qué seguir sufriendo...

Vuelvo con Peeta, que me acoge de nuevo en sus brazos mientras estamos a la espera de escuchar el fin de los Juegos tras el cañonazo que anuncia la muerte del tributo del 2 al que acabo de clavar una flecha.

Bajamos de la Cornucopia y al poco tiempo de que nuestros pies pisen de nuevo tierra, la voz de Claudius Templesmith nos anunció que la nueva norma sobre que podían ganar dos tributos de un mismo distrito había sido revocada...

**Peeta POV**

Estoy seguro de que debí palidecer al escuchar la noticia de la cancelación de la norma, aunque no fue por el hecho de saber que sólo volvería uno al Distrito 12, ya que era algo que yo tenía asumido, que si uno de los dos volvía, sería Katniss y que yo haría todo lo posible porque así fuese, sino porque la idea de volver a casa con ella, estando... así... Era como un sueño hecho realidad para mí, el sueño que tenía desde los cinco años...  
Ya no quedaba salida; volvía al plan A, sólo que no estaba muy seguro de que Katniss estuviese de acuerdo y muy seguramente, tendría que recurrir al suicidio si ella se negaba a terminar con su vida...

- Si te paras a pensarlo, no es tan sorprendente - es todo cuanto consigo decir para tratar de que la tensión que acaba de crearse disminuya.

Me levanto del suelo sacando mi cuchillo, prefiero tirarlo al lago, pensándolo mejor, no voy a dar más espectáculo sangriento al Capitolio, cuando veo a Katniss con una flecha tensada en su arco y lista para dispararme, en un acto puramente reflejo al verme sacar el arma.

Ella se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y baja el arma con el rostro enrojecido. La insto a que me dispare, acercándome más y levantando de nuevo su arco en dirección a mí.

- No puedo. No lo voy a hacer - me dice, decidida.

Le digo que no quiero que vuelvan los mutos o cualquier otra bestia que envíe el Capitolio, que no quiero terminar como Cato...

Ella me pone en su misma situación, diciéndome que sea yo quien le dispare a ella y vuelva a casa...

Definitivamente no sabe que lo que me está pidiendo es algo imposible y mucho peor que ser asesinado por ella.

Para terminar el ésto, decido seguir con la idea de terminar yo mismo conmigo, quitándome la venda de la pierna, provocando una fuerte hemorragia que de no ser tratada provocará mi muerte en apenas unas pocas horas.

Katniss intenta colocarme de nuevo la venda, pero no la dejo, y no dejo de decirle que es lo que deseo, y que quiero que ella vuelva a casa porque la quiero y sin ella mi vida no tendría ningún tipo de sentido o propósito...

La veo como ida durante un momento, y es cuando observo cómo coge el saquito que está en su cinturón...

No... Eso no...

- No, no te dejaré.

- Confía en mí - me susurra. La miro a los ojos durante lo que parece una eternidad, intentando descifrar algo en su decisión.

Deja caer unas cuantas bayas Jaula de noche en mi mano, y después otro puñadito en la suya.

- ¿A la de tres? - me dice.

- A la de tres - respondo. Me inclino sobre ella para besarla una última vez; si tengo que morir, que sea con el sabor de sus labios en los míos...

Quedamos espalda contra espalda, y, siendo consciente de dónde estamos y lo que vamos a hacer, le digo que enseñe las bayas para que todos las vean.

Me apretuja la mano como señal y como gesto de despedida y empieza la cuenta atrás.

Cuando nuestras bocas ya contienen las bayas, escuchamos al presentador de los Juegos, pidiéndonos que paremos y declarándonos vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre...

Tras escupir las bayas al tiempo que me aseguro que Katniss ha hecho lo propio, tiro de Katniss hacia el lago, para que podamos enjuagarnos todo pequeño resto de las bayas y terminamos abrazándonos, celebrando nuestra particular victoria.

Al poco tiempo, un aerodeslizador aparece sobre nosotros, dejando caer dos escaleras. Katniss parece no querer soltarme, y me ayuda a subir con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

Miro hacia abajo, preocupado ahora por mi pierna.

No recuerdo nada más del viaje, excepto el calor de Katniss y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, protegiéndome.

**Katniss POV**

Me parece increíble que todo haya terminado...

El plan ha salido bien... Sólo queda que atiendan lo antes posible a Peeta... Acaba de desmayarse y su pierna no deja de sangrar... Espero que lleguemos a tiempo, pues sólo en el Capitolio podrán hacer algo por él y evidentemente, es allí donde nos dirigimos. Supongo que es la primera y única vez que voy a alegrarme de que nuestro camino nos lleve hacia allí.

Acaricio los labios de Peeta, maldiciéndome por haber hecho que las Jaulas de noche entrasen en su boca, a pesar de que es lo que nos ha salvado finalmente a ambos...

Lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora es que por fin está sano y salvo... Lo he conseguido...


End file.
